A Girl Between Two Worlds
by xLovely-Little-Psychopathx
Summary: My new doctor who story that I'd like to share with you all, it is about a girl who one night goes to sleep and wakes up in the Tardis, see how it affects her life as it becomes a regular occurrence. Would she really give up her life for this new adventure? Rated T for language. Beta'd by the lovely Serenbex.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone, this is my new doctor who fanfiction, I'm also putting this story on a facebook page and the link is **** AGirlBetweenTwoWorlds**** so if you want to like it please go ahead. Enjoy.**

Into

For the whole of my life I perceived myself to be an ordinary girl, nothing special or extraordinary; just ordinary.  
I grew up in a small town in Yorkshire, went to a decent school and then settled in a job after GCSE's, I thought that was it really; I never thought anything life changing would happen.  
Don't get me wrong it was an alright life, managed to get a few friends in school that I kept in touch with, grew up in a loving family and a stable home (well, until mum died that is), but it always felt like something was missing; and for that I was never truly happy.

And on the 7th May 2013; that was about to change forever.


	2. A day in my life

Chapter 1 Monday 7th May 2013

"Berry smoothie?"

The waitress's voice broke me out of my daydream and I sighed in relief, I'd been waiting that long I was wondering if she'd ever call my order out.

"Yeah that's me thanks".

Taking my order I glanced at my watch again, lunch break would be over in 30 minutes and I still had to cash Dave's check in at the bank; I was starting to wish I'd never got out of bed this morning.

It was 25 minutes later when I finally crashed at my desk, my lunch lay forgotten as the stress of today caught up to me.

"Remind me why you took the job again?" Carrie Harwood asked with a sympathetic smile, she was a PA too and had warned me against being one; obviously I hadn't listened.

"I think it was the massive pay check at the end of the month, no honestly I don't know why, I'm bored and miserable and I've just turned eighteen and I'm already feeling old".

"Darling just quit already, I'm sure if you ask nicely Dave will give you your old job back".

"Yeah on the old wage as well, I'm barely paying my way with what I have; that flat just eats money!"

"Lucie have you got those reports for me?"

Dave had broken into our conversation and was standing at his office door with his hands on his hips; I can definitely believe the rumours that he once made a grown man cry.

"Um, nearly. The checks haven't come back yet so they'll be about twenty minutes?"

"I need them sooner than that; you could be chasing them up instead of gabbing".

Without waiting for an answer he walked dramatically back into his office and slammed the door; leaving Carrie and I with our jaws on the floor.

"Forget what I said, just slap the arsehole and leave" Carrie snapped once we had recovered, "who does he think he is?"

"The boss probably. And as much as I'd love to leave this is Yorkshire not LA; people don't just hand out jobs for you here".

"You're a smart kid; you'd get something else easily. I'll get his Majesty's reports for you, don't think I haven't noticed the amount of paperwork he's given you".

"You're a star thank you" I grinned at my friend and then began to tackle the mountain of work that cluttered my desk; four hours to go and a nervous breakdown was in sight.

-

"Oi, don't be dying on me now I need someone to walk home with".

Carrie stood over me and prodded me with a ruler; I had begun to dose at the last ten minutes of work and was half asleep.

"Thought you had a husband to take you home".

"At football with the kids now get up before Dave sees you like this".

With a grumble I pulled myself up off the stack of paper I'd used as a pillow and grabbed my stuff; before we reached the door however, I heard my name being called and turned around.

"That paperwork I'd given you should have been finished today" Dave shouted, "and yet I still see half of the pile on your desk".

"Dave be reasonable, no one can do that much in a day" Carrie tried to defend me; this only made our boss madder.

"I want you in an hour early tomorrow to finish it or you'll find yourself out of a job".

Not wanting either of us to lose our temper I grabbed Carrie's arm and pulled her out of the building; it was only once we were outside that I released her and let her vent her anger.

"How can he do this to you? I mean, does he have a problem with you? That jumped up little shit only got the job because his father is the Mayor; he doesn't even have a full brain cell. Why aren't you getting angry?"

"Because it wouldn't solve anything" I sighed, "come on I want to get home".

Despite Carrie being ten years older and married with twins she was my absolute best friend, however today I felt slightly grateful once we arrived at her flat and said our goodbyes; I needed time on my own for a bit.  
The air was cold and the sky cloudless as I moved down the streets and a calmness spread through me as I looked up at the stars; almost longing to be up there myself but knowing the notion as ridiculous. Then for no reason whatsoever I stopped still for a moment and carried on staring at the sky; then closed my eyes and spoke the words that have been in my head since I was a child.

"Please take me away from here; I don't want to live in this world anymore".

Suddenly I felt a spark, like an electric shock and my eyes flew open. Overcome by this sudden feeling I ran the last few metres to the block of flats and jammed the key in the door; I was halfway up the stairs when I bumped into Mrs Harris who lived below me.

"Hello love, in a rush are we?"

"No not at all Mrs Harris just had a busy day; I won't keep you".

"Oh don't worry love you're no bother, just take care of yourself though, you children put so much pressure on yourself that you're wishing yourself away to the stars before you know it".

This caught my attention, how could she have known?  
Folk in the flat always said Mrs Harris was one to say strange things in her old age, some also claimed she had said she was a psychic; something I never really believed until now.

"No not me Mrs Harris; seriously I'm fine".

Once she had walked away I had to prise myself from the stairs and into my home, the days events wearing me down as I fell into a chair exhausted; once there I couldn't stop my eyes from closing as bit by bit, I fell into a heavy sleep.

"Human?! How can she be human? This is my Tardis and I don't appreciate people dropping in!"

Damn, I must have left the TV on again, actually forget that; I don't have a TV.

"Everyone does this, just drops in and then tells me off for kidnapping them".

I was definitely awake now and racking my brains for any self defence moves my brother might have taught me; although if I kept pretending to be asleep I might just be ok.

"Oi! Come on I know you're awake" Oh Crap.

My eyes flew open at once and I was shocked to silence at the room I was in, it was like... well I can't actually describe it; it wasn't a standard four wall room for certain.  
This 'room' was bright orange and had different levels, which I could see through the glass floor I was on, and in the middle was a huge console with a column in the middle stretching up from the floor to the ceiling.  
And standing by that console was on odd looking man staring at me with his arms crossed; as if this was my entire fault.

"Well, um, you don't look like a kidnapper".

"Well it was you who appeared in my ship, actually I had a friend who did that; you haven't been consuming huon particles have you?"

"No I haven't, what do you mean 'I appeared in your ship'?"

"I mean five minutes ago the room was empty and then I look up and you're sprawled over my chair!"

He sounded outraged at this, like a five year old whose favourite toy has just been nicked.

"Oh, sorry. If it helps I didn't do it on purpose, one minute I was at home and then...I'm dreaming; this is a dream right?"

"Oi I'm perfectly real thank you; and to prove it..."

"Ow that hurt!" I looked at my arm where he'd pinched me, "Okay not a dream then, now can you please explain where I am?"

"This is the Tardis, it's what my ship is called".

"You named your ship? I thought only pirates did that".

"Well of course I named her, I'm not going to call her 'it' now am I? She'd lock me out and hide my fez".

"Right then...bit weird, so who are you?"

The man looked at me oddly and walked towards me, bending down so that we were eye to eye.

"You're taking this rather well"

"I do that now answer the question".

"I'm the Doctor, Timelord, over 900 years old, two hearts and you're in a ship that is bigger on the inside and is sitting in the time vortex because the Tardis can travel through time and space. Any questions?"

I actually thought I was going to faint, my vision was going really fuzzy and although I could still hear the Doctor talking, it sounded like everything was under water.

Suddenly I was being pulled backwards; my body was jolted from the force of it which made me close my eyes. I called out for the Doctor to ask if we were crashing but to my surprise everything began to settle down as quickly as it had started, and I was still again.

"Doctor, what happened did we...oh".

I was in my living room again, back on the chair where I'd first fallen asleep; it was only a dream after all.


	3. Yet another creepy dream

8th May 2013.

"Hey love, you look like you haven't slept a wink!"

Carrie's cheerfulness cheered me up a bit as I hugged her; I was at her house as was the usual every morning before we both walked to work.

"I've got a coffee with your name on it. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you about something, is Mark home?"

Her husband usually worked from home, and I wouldn't really feel comfortable talking about a dream of an alien and a spaceship that was alive in front of him.

"Still not back from the school run, he always takes a while when its his turn, one of the mums once said she'd seen him go into the pub the cheeky arse".

"Leave him alone; you like a drink too".

I shook my head fondly at her, despite how much she had a moan about Mark they were the perfect couple; and he was completely devoted to her and the kids.

"Go on then, spill, have you met someone?"

"No not like that! Listen last night once I'd got home, Mrs Harris was being really odd and was talking about stuff, well I can't really explain it but it was like she was reading my mind".

"Isn't that the neighbour who claimed she was psychic?"

"Exactly. And after that when I fell asleep I had a really weird dream, I was in this spaceship and there was this guy called the Doctor, but it was all so real just like me talking to you right now. I can't decide if I was dreaming or if it was actually happening".

"So, are you saying you had a vision?"

"I don't know, but it's a real memory now; I can remember it so clearly".

Carrie sat in silence for a moment, I knew she didn't really believe in psychics or premonitions and things like that like I did, but I knew she always listened to what I said and was trying to say something supportive.

"All I can say is that I wouldn't read too much into it; but if it happens again then tell me".

And that was it. Everything was back to normality and the only thing that was on our minds was 'How is Dave going to murder us when he realises we didn't go in an hour early?'

"You know, we really should be in the office by now..." I grinned, looking at the clock.

Carrie grinned too and sighed dramatically. "Oh I know...want another coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do".

It had been a strange sort of day; good strange though.  
Dave hadn't been in this morning so we didn't get told off about not going extra hours, and when he did arrive he went straight to his office and didn't bother us for the rest of the day.

After work Carrie and I had escaped to the pub with Mark and were currently sharing a bowl of chips, whilst listening to the locals have a go on karaoke.

"So, are you going to see your dad and your brother this weekend?" Carrie asked casually during a bad version of 'Beat It'. I noticed she'd said it really carefully for which I was grateful, family really was a touchy subject since my mum had died of cancer when I was fourteen; she was given a year yet only lasted three months.  
After her passing dad started to shut down and ignored the whole world including his children, we don't tend to talk that much now and I don't even see my brother, Paul, that often seeing as he lives in London with his fiancée.

"I don't know, I was thinking of going to see Paul because the wedding is next month and Allie has asked me to be bridesmaid".

"What?! I thought you'd be maid of honour seeing as she doesn't have any siblings".

I was glad at that moment that Carrie didn't know Paul well; she'd have given him an earful.

"Yeah well, I think I was only asked to be bridesmaid because Paul kept on about it. Allie still doesn't like me very much".

"Well I don't know what her problem is; she's a daft cow".

"I know. Look I've got to get home now so I'll leave you too it, see you tomorrow yeah?"

Carrie was about to protest on that but I mouthed a 'shut it you' to her and gave her and Mark a hug each.

"Night love, don't have any crazy dreams tonight" Carrie laughed as I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye.

Once I had stepped outside I could see that the sky (which had been crystal blue when we had arrived) had turned a blacky purple with the stars lighting it up; it looked so eerily beautiful that I appreciated walking the length home for once. Then again I always had liked Tuesdays since Carrie made it wine and chip night.

Once I'd gotten home I locked the door and ran across the cold floors to my bed; the place I'd wanted to be all day just to see if I'd dream of the Doctor again.  
Snuggling under the covers with a sigh, I wondered why I was so hooked on a dream, it was as if I'd convinced myself it was real and knew I would go there tonight.  
With this knowledge I felt sleep overcome me and I let it; there was nothing I wanted more than to be in the Tardis again.

"That's my foot you're on".

"Oh. Sorry".

The Doctor was staring down at me with his arms crossed; after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I'd noticed my head had landed on his foot whilst he was standing.

"If you're going to pop in like this all the time then that's fine. Just don't keep falling on me" he smiled as he helped me up, "are you ok?"

With a quick look around I saw that I was in the Tardis again; it was still the same as last night.

"Yeah good, although slightly freaked out".

"Delayed reaction. That's perfectly normal, now would you care to explain why you've crash landed on me?"

"It's not my fault! It's the same dream that's all, I mean lots of people do it, dream the same thing I mean. Right?"

"...You've not convinced yourself have you?"

"Of course I haven't! Oh god I'm not going delusional am I?"

"I don't know, do you have a history of mental illness?"

"Oi!"

"Sorry, I'd just like to work out why you are here".

There was a long pause and then I grinned, I'd always been good at working people out.

"You haven't stopped thinking about me have you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, lots of people drop in all the time, you haven't even crossed my mind. Not once"

"So that screen there isn't scanning me?"

"What screen?"

"And you aren't using your ship to work out how I got here?"

"Oh...Shut up!"

Laughing at the expression on his face I took a seat at the pilot chair and observed the situation.

"So I'm popping in here everyday without even doing anything except falling asleep, come on there must be an explanation".

"Everyday?" The Doctor looked at me bemused, "It was last week when you first arrived".

"A week?! I only saw you last night!"

"It would seem our times are different, whatever world you are from isn't linear with this one".

"I've travelled a week in one night?"

"That's time travel for you. Better get used to it".

It was strange how weird the whole thing was and yet it didn't really bother me. There is was, sitting in an alien's spaceship and having a conversation with him as if I'd just gone round to a friend's for tea. And by the looks of things he didn't think much of it either.

"But Doctor, if I'm human then surely I wouldn't be able to do this, I mean for the past 18 years of my life nothing like this has ever happened. Why now?"

Taking a seat beside me his face grew serious as though he knew I was scared about this; and despite his calm exterior I knew that inside he was worried too.

"You're hopping between worlds instead of dreaming. That can be the only explanation for it, unless something has happened to you that has made you able to do this; and why I don't know but I promised you, I will find out. But until then there isn't much that we can do so I suggest we get used to each other's company; I suspect you'll be around more often".

At that moment I wanted to tell him he was crazy even though somehow I knew he was right, but I had started to feel the pulling sensation and I knew I wouldn't be there for long.

And in the next second I'd managed to fall off my bed and hit the floor.

**Please review **


	4. Sick days and chocolate

Wednesday 9th May 2013.

I phoned in sick today, knowing that Dave would be angry but couldn't do anything about it; but I needed time to think.

The Doctor had said someone or something could be making me hop across worlds and I had to know what; I had to know whether or not I would be stuck in one world one day and wouldn't be able to get back to the other.

However, despite all the worry, a part of me just wanted to relax and enjoy the experience. Not everyone got this chance and I knew that I'd regret not appreciating it if it ended.

"There should be something I could do to see what happens" I thought aloud, "I mean, it only happens when I sleep..."

My thoughts were suddenly drawn to a fact, I had a load of video cameras stuck in a box somewhere that had just collected over the years from old projects and the laziness of not throwing the old ones out, I could set one up and film what happened when I was asleep and then look at the footage in the morning. And then I could...

No. I couldn't do that at all. Because then it would all be final, we'd be loads of steps closer to finding an explanation and then suppose the Doctor decided he had to stop it from happening?

With a sigh I plonked myself down on the carpet and started to miserably pick at bits of fluff on the rug.

I didn't want this to end, because even though I had this terrible urge to discover the truth I also just wanted to be able to enjoy it; my wish to be thrown into a different life had come true. Even if it was for the night.

"Oi, skiver you in there?"

Carrie's voice made me jump out of my skin as she shouted through the keyhole; what on earth was she doing here?

"I thought you had work?" I confronted her with hands on hips, the 'mother' fashion.

"Err yeah, so should you! Anyway I decided to come and look after you if you were sick, which I strongly doubted you were, or come and join you in skiving off".

"What did you tell Dave?"

"I said I had caught what you've got and said it meant it was contagious, so I should get out of here before I kill anyone off with it".

"You're horrible! Come on in then; actually no hold on, if you haven't brought chocolate you can piss off" I laughed at her.

"Rude! For your information I do have supplies, so from now on call me fairy godmother, or Mrs Awesomeness, whatever floats your boat".

She grinned and held up two huge bars of Cadbury's and I literally pulled her into the flat; I should phone in sick more often.

"That dream you were telling me about, did you have it again last night?"

Carrie's voice was muffled through her mouthful of pizza, she'd decided to stay for the evening and we were now sat on the carpet with a pizza box each, something that had cheered me up greatly as I was desperate to confide in her.

It was hard to answer her question though. I didn't want to tell her about the whole different world stuff in case she had me sectioned (not 100% that this is a joke), but then again we always told each other everything and I'd feel bad about keeping secrets.

"Yes...and no".

"I'm not with you".

Oh hell to it; it was more easier to tell her and worry about reactions later.

"I was in the Tardis again with the Doctor and we talked for a bit, but he'd said it had been a week since he first saw me and that I was time travelling. And then he said that he thought I was travelling between worlds and was trying to find out how and why; I' m certain that this isn't a dream Carrie".

Carrie was silent for a minute as if trying to work out how best to react; which was weird because usually she always knows what to say.

However I soon realised that her silence was not caused by friendly concern, but by the fact that she was trying to add up how crazy I was, because in the next second the room was filled with manic laughter. And there's me thinking she was going to be supportive...

"Oh Doll I'm sorry..."

"No your not" I cut in, unimpressed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Of course I'm not but come on, you have to admit it's a teeny bit funny".

"You call manic laughter a cause of small amusement?"

"It's bloody hilarious then".

I sat quietly for a moment and tried to figure out what was going on, because even though Carrie didn't believe me, and I could understand why, I still felt adamant that it was all real. It was such a strong and intense feeling I didn't want to let go of it; even for the chance that it wasn't true.

"Look I know you think I'm nuts Carrie but it's the truth; I didn't imagine it!"

"hey calm down! All I'm saying is that this whole idea you've got in your head is a bit worrying. I mean, you've got yourself all worked up over a simple dream; do you see where I'm coming from?"

"You wouldn't understand. If it happened to you, you'd expect me to believe you".

Carrie raised her eyebrows at my tone and I winced at the look she was giving me, it was the same look she gave her kids: 'you'd better stop right there you little brat, or else'. Yup. That look.

"Sorry...didn't mean to snap".

"Love you're tired. You've got yourself all stressed up with being overworked and you'll end up being ill. I tell you what-" She paused for breath, as if the next sentence took a great effort, "if you're so convinced about this 'dream', I'll stay with you tonight and we'll see what happens".

"No you don't have to-"

"Shut it, I'm staying. Now go and get the ice cream".

Well. I guess that was the end of that then.


	5. New faces

Carrie had been a complete mother hen for the remainder of the evening, going as far as to convince herself that I was overworked and heading towards senile, which is probably why I found myself being plied with soup and was tucked up on the couch with her; a big duvet covering us as we watched a movie on Carrie's laptop.

"So is this guy gonna go to prison?" It was a new film that had just come out and Carrie had already seen it.

"Yeah, he shares a cell with a unicorn and they get married".

"…You're not funny, you know that, right?"

"Well that is what you get for asking; now shush and watch the film".

To be honest I wasn't really paying attention; with my mind too focused on tonight I could hardly concentrate on anything else. Worries of not being able to prove myself right swirled around my head but I couldn't understand why I felt so passionate about it; did it really matter if I was believed?

"So did you enjoy that then? Because I really liked the part where they all waded through treacle to save the three legged Rhino".

Three legged Rhino? What was she on about?

"Wait, what?" Snapping back to reality I saw that Carrie was glaring at me and, as I turned back to watch the film I understood why. The film had already finished.

"Sorry Carrie, I'm just so damned tired. Do you mind if we go to bed?"

Carrie's face softened and she put an arm around me, "Course love, am I taking the floor or the couch?"

"Neither! The bed is big enough for two".

"Fine, but if you snore or kick me I'll not hesitate to whack you with the frying pan".

"Do any of those and you'll be kicked out through the window" I stuck my tongue out at her, "and you better not hog the duvet either".-"So, this dream or whatever it is, how does it work?"

We were both in bed at this point; I was trying to sleep but Carrie wouldn't shut up.

"Stop talking and sleep".

"Or what?"

"Or you get kicked out the window, me kick, you fly, you splat on the ground".

"You're really disturbing you know? Just tell me and then I'll shut up".

With a sigh I turned around to face her, "I go to sleep, I wake up in the Tardis and then after about twenty minutes everything goes fuzzy and then I crash back into my flat as if I've been thrown back through".

"Right…and that doesn't sound like a dream to you?"

"Either sleep now or I will kill you",

A yawn and an elbow in the ribs was my only reply as the devil incarnate settled down to sleep and, within minutes, the silence was filled with gentle breathing and the soft footsteps from the flat above mine; causing the world to feel still and peaceful if only for a moment. With the worries aside and fear departed I was left with only fatigue of the days events and the excitement of the events to come. It such a happy feeling that, as my eyes fluttered shut and my mind danced away to dreamland, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The glow of the console room was sensed before it was seen; like when a torch is shined into closed eyes and the light is still blinding.

A soft hum filled the room as some apparently sentient being, which most would look on as a just a machine, greeted me so warmly that I found it wasn't hard to believe in the spirited entity of which was named the TARDIS. And in that belief brought a greater feeling of being welcome than if I had entered an ordinary dwelling.

Suddenly, in which other senses noticed whilst sight was absent, there was a chill about as if I'd been dropped into an icy lake; although no drastic movement was felt. As the drowsiness of sleep fled, the dampness of my hair and clothes became more prominent. Water droplets ran down my cheeks, so cold that it sent a shiver through me on contact; which on that note I snapped my eyes open to look for the cause of this sudden predicament.

A ginger haired woman was stood no less than a foot away wearing an expression of both shock and fright. In her hand she clasped a red bucket positioned in front of her like a shield; its contents obviously emptied.

"What are you doing in the TARDIS? How did you get in?" Her accent was undoubtedly Scottish, making her sound a bit scary for my liking.

My brain was too fuzzy at the moment so, as I blinked both sleep and water out of my eyes, I struggled to find a suitable answer.

"Water's meant for washing and drinking you know. Not for throwing at people."

The woman blinked; no doubt bemused at the half-hearted response which didn't answer the question.

"I asked-"

"I know what you asked."

She blinked again. "And you didn't answer, if you're trying to steal the TARDIS then you won't get away with it, The Doctor-"

"-Is probably very overprotective about her. I gathered." More alert than a moment ago, I managed to give a more eloquent answer. "I'm not here to steal anything, and I've definitely not broken it, so you can put that bucket down. I've actually come to see The Doctor; I'm Lucie."

"Amy. Amy Pond." She was eyeing me warily, evaluating whether or not I was a threat. Then she slowly lowered the bucket, ready to snatch it back if needs be.

"How did you get in? The corridor was empty and then you came, well sort of stumbled, through."

"Well I-"

The sound of running feet interrupted them as an impatient figure headed to join us. In the next second the Doctor had propelled himself around the corner, almost crashing into Amy, and I was met with one wide eyed, dishevelled Time Lord who couldn't contain the childish grin from marring his face.

"Ah, there you are, thought I'd heard a familiar voice." Delight at me being here quickly changed to bewilderment. "Did you end up in the swimming pool?"

"Unfortunately not; your lovely friend tried to attack me with a water bucket." I shot a grin at Amy, showing no hostility was meant.

"Amy! That is no way to treat our guests."

"Well usually our 'guests' give some warning of when they're about to pop up, so excuse me for being wary about a random stranger nearly falling on top of me."

The Doctor laughed at that. "First my foot and then Amy? You'll have to work on your landing."

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting."

Another flustered figure joined us; this time it was a man with a shy, yet sturdy look about him. He had tousled hair, a slightly beaky nose and he regarded me with the same shock and confusion as Amy. I turned to the Doctor with gritted teeth.

"Are you telling me that after the times I've been here, you haven't mentioned to any of your friends that I might turn up?"

He had the decency to look sheepish at this, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck as if to try and rub away the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, you see, I was about to. But then there was this thing with King Edward and then we got stuck in France for a week. That, by the way, was Rory's fault…"

"Hey!"

"…And then the TARDIS crashed into an ice planet which wasn't very pretty so there hasn't really been time… not to worry though! You're all here together now."

He clapped his hands and threw them onto the shoulders of both friends, nodding at me in such an innocent way that it was hard to stay mad at him.

"Amy and Rory Pond, this is Lucie… um…"

"Harper. Lucie Harper."

"Right! Lucie Harper. She pops up at times, nothing serious… just to say hello really. Don't you?"

I had to giggle. Bless him.

"What he really means," I explained to Amy and Rory properly, "is that I pop up here randomly on occasion and we have no idea why."

This was met with more confusion. "So you just end up in the TARDIS? Are you human?" Amy was back to wary again.

"Of course, it's just that this happens. We don't know why and now I'm just making do and enjoying being here."

The Doctor cleared his throat after that, obviously bored with explanations and standing around, catching our attention. Once we were looking at him once more, he motioned to Rory and pointed down the corridor.

"Go make tea Rory. No, actually, Amy go as well. We'll be in soon."

Amy narrowed her eyes, not wanting to miss out, before she half-dragged Rory to the kitchen with clear annoyance on her face. Once they had gone, the Doctor turned to me; glad that we were alone and so eager to share his thoughts. He was like an open book.

"Where were you? Before you came here?" Even though his voice was lowered to a whisper, I could still sense the worry.

"At my flat with a friend." I answered, equally quietly. "I fell asleep."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. With a sigh he responded with such a level of defeat, that I felt guilty. "The TARDIS picked up an energy spike on your arrival, but after that there was nothing; in fact I'd probably have missed it if I wasn't watching the monitor. It just doesn't make any sense."

"But that's good right? I mean, it's not as if I blew a hole in the universe." I'd meant this as a joke but a serious look from the Doctor made the smile die from my lips.

"Any opening in space is potentially harmful; creation isn't there to be ripped through. The last time that happened, it nearly made the universe collapse."

We were silent for a minute then; worry was cutting me up from the inside as the severity of the news hit me. I couldn't even meet his gaze as I realised I may have to say goodbye.

But, for some reason, he seemed to notice this as well and he grabbed my hand with such cheerfulness; I was left shocked at the change of demeanour.

"Don't listen to me, it wasn't even an opening. More a blip really. Shall we have some tea?"

Not being given any time to answer I was pushed through the kitchen door and down into a chair at a table where Amy and Rory, who had got over our encounter, were sitting drinking tea. The whole scene was frighteningly domestic.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Might as well make conversation while I was there.

"It's a bit different for all of us actually." Amy grinned. "I've known Rory my whole life and then I met The Doctor when I was seven. He crashed into my shed, pretty much destroyed my kitchen and then, after a load of other stuff, he went back to the TADIS to sort something out. He said he'd only take five minutes… I didn't see him again 'til twelve years later." I saw The Doctor wince at this. Amy saw it too because she reached over to ruffle his hair with a laugh. "Don't you get all soppy, Raggedy Man! All of that was ages ago! Anyway, when he finally came back we went on some adventures. But then came back because I was meant to be getting married to Rory and then we ended up taking him with us."

My mind literally exploded. "Did you end up getting married?"

"Eventually." Rory sighed as Amy showed me the ring on her finger. "It only ended up taking two thousand years… she was stalling."

"Oi! I was trapped in a box thank you very much! Not to mention you kept on dying."

"Whoa! Hold the train just a second driver. You kept dying?" Carrie would have me sectioned if I repeated this.

"Well not exactly… one was in a dream world where I got shot and turned to ash, but that wasn't actually real. Then I got wiped from existence and came back as a plastic Roman, but everything got fixed when the universe was rebooted… what else am I missing?"

"The one where I resuscitated you after you'd drowned and the one where House killed you." Amy filled in.

"Yeah, but the last one wasn't real either. Half the time I'm dead without really being dead." Rory explained, as if that would make it more normal.

"And here's me thinking I was strange; you can tell a priest you've beaten Jesus, Rory!"

I couldn't believe how strange it all was and yet once you've gotten over the whole, 'I'm the Doctor and I'm a time travelling alien', bit everything else is actually easy as pie to take in!

"That's not nearly as interesting as River." Amy winked at her husband.

But before I could ask who River was, Amy let out a gasp and all eyes were on me; only The Doctor's expression displaying anything other than shock.  
As I looked down, I could see I was beginning to fade and offered an indifferent shrug to my audience; showing I had neither control nor an explanation for my ghostly appearance.

"Looks like I'm off again. I'll pop in soon; just don't throw water over me next time. Okay?"

And that was the last I saw, before being plunged back into the darkness.

"How on Earth did you end up there?"

The floor was hard and cold beneath my cheek. Not the bed then.

"Oi! Wake up, will you?"

With a groan, I cracked an eye open only to see Carrie crouched over me, a frying pan in her hand.

"Don't even think about it. I'm awake now."

With a look at her weapon she shook her head. "I heard a crash and I thought we were being robbed. How did you get here and why are you all wet?"

Damn, I'd forgotten about that. Taking Carrie's hand, I stood up and brushed off my now half dried state.

"Oh, it was Amy's fault. She threw water over me."

**Review?**

**Author note: Hi guys, we have a facebook page called A girl between worlds (same as the story) and the link is on my profile page. We are having difficulty getting likes and activity and would love it if people could help, it is a fandom page so fandoms other than doctor who are also covered, so please show your support and spread the word about our page.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Bittersweet sadness

**Next chapter is here! Here's a note to all the fandoms out there, I have a fandom page called A Girl Between Two Worlds named after this story, and it is for every fandom including Doctor Who.**

**We are having a voting for team names so if you want to participate, head over to the page, like the page and join in **** I also have tumblr and twitter and all links for these are on my fanfiction profile page. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thursday 10****th**** May. Night time.**

He was at the bottom of the stairs this time; head in hands, faraway look in the eyes… it was basically a do not disturb sign.

I really needed to talk to him; this morning hadn't gone at all well. Carrie was refusing to believe my drenched state was due to my 'dream', as she called it, and said I'd probably sleep walked into the shower. She even went as far as to suggest getting a medical opinion on my state of mind. Apparently I wasn't coping.

She got kicked out after that.

After heading into work, things hadn't gotten any better and Carrie's mood had blown up to the point of nearly killing Dave. She'd screamed at him so loudly I was surprised she didn't get arrested.

"_**You're late, both of you." Dave was in a bad mood today, I could tell with the way his face went red as soon as he caught sight of us.**_

_**Unfortunately for him, Carrie was on a murderous rampage after I'd pissed her off, snapping at anyone who spoke to her and ready to attack the next person… I actually felt sorry for Dave.**_

"_**If you so rightly remember, you jumped up arse, that clock is 7 minutes fast so no, we ain't late."**_

_**I'd crept behind my desk at this point; World War Three was about to kick off.**_

"_**How DARE you speak to your manager like that! I have had just about enough of your attitude–"**_

"_**And I've completely had enough of yours! You think you can come in here and act like you're God's gift just because your daddy is rich? Well I've got news for you mate, you can't. You're a shit boss and if it weren't for me and Lucie keeping the firm together, you'd be ruined."**_

_**Everyone was quiet after that. I actually didn't dare to breathe and even Dave was pale after the tongue lashing he'd just received. She'd left him quivering in his boots.**_

"_**The… umm… the files have come through for the accounts," he stuttered, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, "I've left them on your desk Carrie, take as long as you want with them."**_

_**After that he'd escaped back into his office. I'd have usually cheered with Carrie at that point but she was still mad at me and sat down at her desk without a word. She was silent all day afterwards.**_

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice, so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the Doctor had come out of his 'trance'. He was now at the console staring at me with amusement whilst I was stood around like a lemon.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked like you were thinking about something important. Where are Amy and Rory?"

"In bed, actually. They were going to wait up to see if you were coming tonight but once Rory nearly dropped asleep whilst standing, I sent them off to bed."

"I'll be sure to pop in earlier from now on." We laughed at the ridiculousness of it and then after a second or two, his face turned serious like a dark shadow passing over, killing any humour that had once been there.

"There was another energy spike. It was bigger this time."

"Oh?" I didn't really know what to say, it was as if my brain couldn't register the seriousness of the situation.

"As they get bigger, I might be able to find what's causing all of this."

He was waving his hands in my direction, making me feel like I was a puzzle to be solved and not an actual person, as if this only affected him and it didn't matter what I thought about it. I could really slap him right now.

"And then what? Are you going to stop it from happening?"

"If it causes a problem then yes; I can't let it cause any damage."

"What about me? Or am I just collateral damage?"

The Doctor froze, his pacing stopping so suddenly his whole body jerked to a halt. The implications of what he had said had obviously just registered in his mind and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Damn it, I was emotional today.

"Lucie, I didn't mean it like that–"

"No? Then what did you mean? Because right now all I wanted to do was talk to you and instead I get told it doesn't matter about me as long as you can work out the cause of this stupid problem. Well I'm sorry I'm such an issue to you."

I didn't want to be in the same room as him. It was probably a big overreaction but I knew if I stayed another second, I would lose it big time.

Not giving him a chance to retaliate, I took off down the corridors without knowing where I was actually going; there were many doors around and I didn't want to end up barging into someone's bedroom.

Suddenly a door opened on the right and I nearly ended up walking into Amy, who was obviously shocked at my sudden appearance.

"Hey, watch out, it's only me! Don't go throwing anything…"

"Don't worry; I left the bucket in the cleaning cupboard." Amy laughed, but then stopped when she saw the state of my face. I was unable to even attempt to hide the fact that I was sobbing at that point.

"Hey, what is it? What's happened?"

I don't really know how it happened, but one moment I was standing beside her and the next I was sobbing into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Ames. Carrie's mad with me and I know we have fights, but to suggest I should go see a specialist? I'm not mad! And then the Doctor doesn't even care what I think, he's just rambling on about stupid energy spikes and he doesn't even ask what I want, in all the times I've visited he hasn't once asked who I am, all he's bothered about is getting me out!"

She probably couldn't understand half of what I was saying, but even so she continued comforting me and I let her; it had been so long since my mother had died that I'd forgotten what it was like to be comforted.

"Carrie's your friend yeah? Me and my mate used to argue all the time; she even locked me out of my own house one time because I'd refused to take her to a party. Real friends never stay mad at each other forever. Like you said, you've had fights before."

"Yeah, but Carrie's mean when she's mad…"

"Oh believe me, Mels was worse. I still have a scar on my wrist from when we had a proper fight once. And as for the Doctor… well he likes to think he's this genius but really he gets confused just like the rest of us. The only problem is he doesn't know how to handle it. He's probably worked out what he's said is wrong and will want to speak to you."

The crying was more of a sniffle now and I lifted my head from her shoulder. "He won't, he'll have gone back to his fixing and all that."

"Actually, I don't think that's quite right."

There was a smile in Amy's voice and as I looked up I could see she wasn't looking at me anymore, but over my shoulder with a look on her face that clearly said that she thought whoever she was looking at was a total idiot.

Whirling round I saw that the Doctor was standing right behind us, looking anywhere and everywhere so as not to make eye contact and wringing his hands in nervousness. Just because he was looking guilty didn't mean I was going to let him off the hook that easily.

"I'll leave you guys to it then." Amy mock saluted and wandered off out of the way, leaving me with an awkward alien guy.

"How much did you hear?"

"Um…not much… I mean just the bits about Carrie and me and… practically all of it."

"Uhuh, well don't worry I don't plan on sticking around."

"It isn't like that! You know that's not what I meant, it's just…"

"What Doctor? It's just what?"

He looked hurt for a moment. I knew I was pushing him hard and it seemed this was something he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings with other people, that is. It seemed like I wasn't the only one with pretty high defences up.

"Come with me to the console room and then I can tell you."

Grabbing my hand, he gave it a slight squeeze in apology, as if he felt I doubted him or didn't trust him. As much as I wanted to be angry with him, I smiled back and made to follow him, wanting nothing more than to go back to how we were before this.

"Fine then, just make it quick; I don't know how long I've got left."

He led me back to the console room and over to the doors of the Tardis where he stopped with his hands on the handles and looked at me in all seriousness, as if this was a task I might not be ready for.

"We're in orbit right now, randomly parked amongst billions of stars. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

With a nod, he opened the doors and moved so that I could see. But as I moved round to the view before me I understood why he was so hesitant; the beauty of it all blew me away to the point of shock. I was in an alien world I knew nothing about and someone had just presented me with the universe. I'd actually forgotten how to breathe.

"We… I mean, we're in space right now and you do this every day. But it's just… oh my god, wow! I can't even describe it. It's so beautiful!"

Grabbing my hand again he pulled me down to sit with him in the doorway, dangling our feet down into the abyss where stars and planets existed, oblivious to our presence.

"Is there a force field? That helps us to breathe?"

"Yes and a gravity field as well to keep us in the Tardis. Are you ok?"

I literally had my mouth open, too much in awe to understand anything else. There was just so much to take in! I could see stars burning in the distance, a portrait of vibrant colours and tumbling rocks, probably parts of planets I'd never even heard of.

"I just can't believe I've been alive for 18 years and missed out on all of this. I can understand why Carrie was so sure that all of this was just a dream; it's too amazing to be real."

"This isn't where it stops. There are galaxies billions of light years away that probes can't even get to; galaxies that we can visit in a second. There are planets where they have trees made out of fire and a whole world made out of ice so that when the sun hits it shines like crystals. And then there's time; years and years long since passed that we can relive a thousand times over. There is always more to see."

He was talking about this with such a passion, I was hooked onto every word. This man had obviously travelled around like this for hundreds of years, seeing such unimaginable things that the average person would never believe in.

"You've been doing this for a long time haven't you? Is it always like this, just randomly popping off to planets?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "It's more complicated than that. There might be beauty here right now, but elsewhere there are dark and terrible things; beings that will tear down planets for power, creatures that steal lives without mercy just for the fun of it. I've fought so many of them and seen innocent people suffer. I've had to make the choice whether to let people die just so the whole universe can be saved. Travelling with me isn't full of fun Lucie, it's dangerous and deadly and somewhere along the line I lose the ones that come along."

"You mean companions? So Amy and Rory aren't the first?"

"No there have been many more. I've been around for over 900 years and have met far more people than I can count. Amazing people… truly amazing people."

"What happened to them?"

His eyes turned even darker with unconcealed sadness. "Some left and settled down into the lives they wanted, some had to leave through no choice of their own and some died. Not everyone makes it out alive."

We sat in silence, the beauty long forgotten as the truth became known. It wasn't a fanciful tale the Doctor was spinning but the hard, bitter reality of a world so alive and ferocious that if you didn't treat it with respect it would make you pay.

"And what about me? Where do I fit into all of this?"

"I don't know. You're not even supposed to be here but through some strange glitch in the fabric of time and space you are. I don't want to get your hopes up if you have to leave."

That was why he was keeping me at arm's length. A man who had lost people he cared about, who'd made difficult and terrible choices, didn't want someone else to get into his heart just so he could lose them too.

"Doctor, I don't want to go but I don't want to make it hard on you either. But can't we just stay like this? Not have to worry about anything until we have to? I mean, you said yourself there wasn't any danger…"

"No, there wasn't. And there still isn't."

"So can we?" I knew I was sounding desperate. I just wanted a world I could belong in, just for a second.

The Doctor seemed to know this too, because he pulled me closer and rested his head on mine.

"Until any signs of danger shows, yes. We can stay like this."

And we did. For a good deal of time we sat there saying nothing, appreciating the life we'd been given despite the darkness that lay only a breath away.  
When it was time for me to leave he pulled me closer for the last few seconds we had left. The sadness we'd previously felt at this point of my visits was absent, both of us knowing that very soon we'd be seeing each other again, knowing it would be okay for just a little bit longer.

Until the next time Doctor.

**A VERY big thanks to Serenbex for Beta-ing this for me! She's an amazing best friend.**

**Review?**


	7. Texts and vodka

**Hi guys sorry it's been so long, I've been on holiday so not had a chance to write but now am back so you get your update ;) also another reminder if anyone has facebook and would like to support our fandom page please go like **** onceuponapotterwholockian**** (link is on my profile page**) **which includes all fandoms!**

**Enjoy!**

Dear Carrie, I know you're probably still mad.

Carrie, it's daft that we are fighting over something ridiculous…

Carrie, I miss you. I wish we could talk again…

All attempts on starting a letter had well and truly failed as proved by the piles of screwed up paper which lay before me as evidence. As yet another attempt was added to the ever-growing pile, the chimes of the clock striking midnight filled the room, sounding out rather loud and annoyingly to announce that enough was enough for the night. Time for bed I guess.

I couldn't stop a sigh of despair from passing my lips though because, even though a crazy Time Lord awaited my return to throw me into a world I had begun to love unconditionally, I couldn't help but feel sad and incomplete. As the paper was swept into the trash and the lights were killed, the reason for this melancholy became so clear in my head I could almost hear it echoing around the room.

I needed Carrie. I missed my sister.

**Carrie's Pov.**

The husband and kids had long since gone to bed when the clock struck twelve, the noise cutting through my thoughts and giving me the break I needed. I could feel another sodding headache coming on.

All bloody day I had to sit at work with her, watching out for her when she wasn't looking whilst resisting the almost unbearably strong urge to throttle her. Lucie had always been a stubborn kid, but this was going too far.

Couldn't she see what she was doing to herself? I'd already noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way she slumped when she walked, like a great pressure had fallen onto her shoulders. And now on top of that she was going off on one about a stupid dream that had seemed 'real'. Getting all worked up over nothing and making herself ill… well it was her own daft fault.

Even so, I still couldn't help but worry… the kid didn't really have anyone to look after her and it didn't help that she never looked after herself properly. Well she'd have to manage now wouldn't she? I wasn't about to go rushing around after her in a hurry…

Damn it, I'd call her tomorrow. There was no way I could leave her on her own for long; the last time I'd done that had been when we'd gone away on holiday and once I'd got back I found out she'd blown up her microwave because she couldn't call me to see how long she should cook soup for. Honestly, it was like trying to train a mental puppy.

And even though I'd never say it to her, because that really wasn't my style… I didn't half love that bloody kid.

_Message received 8.30am. Lucie:_

Hi… can I come round?

_Message received 8.31am. Carrie:_

Is that your apology? Rubbish mate.

_Message received 8.33am. Lucie:_

No, it's not an apology… so I'm your mate again?

_Message received 8.33am. Carrie:_

I call every1 mate. Not personal.

_Message received 8.34am. Lucie:_

If it makes you feel any better, karma got me back already. I got belted in the head by the cupboard door.

_Message received 8.35am. Carrie:_

So?

_Message received 8.36am. Lucie:_

Carrie, come on! The fight was stupid and we both know it. You're my big sister, Caz, and I miss you!

_Message received 9.00am. Lucie:_

Carrie? Please answer.

_Message received 9.30am. Lucie:_

I miss you. A lot.

_Message received 10.42am. Lucie:_

I'll even admit my 'dreams' weren't real! They mean nothing to me compared to our friendship. I'll stop talking about them. I promise.

_Message received 12.02pm. Carrie:_

You're turning me into a soppy cow.

_Message received 1.37pm. Carrie:_

Make sure you put some ice on that head kid xxx.

_Message received 2.00pm. Lucie:_

I'm out of ice….

I hadn't actually banged my head and, even if I had, the two week old bag of frozen peas would have been a fine substitute for the lack of ice.

So when the doorbell rang five minutes later and the door was opened to reveal a tired and unimpressed Carrie, I was surprised that my plan had actually worked seeing as she had full knowledge about my supply of frozen food. And even if I didn't have anything in, she'd just tell me to bugger off down to ASDA and quit bugging her which, in Carrie speak, meant she had missed me too.

"Um… I didn't really bang my head. I just wanted you to come round." I offered lamely, staring at the large bag of ice chips in her hand.

"I know you hadn't. You know I only come round in those situations if you're close to unconscious… and it's not even guaranteed then…"

I knew why she was being so awkward; Carrie doesn't do soppy reunions and apologies. It's always 'crack open a beer' or 'get out the chocolate, then'. That's when I know we're friends again.

"Sooo…. ice chips? Hope you didn't bring them to throw at me…" I let the question hang in the air and gestured to the unneeded object.

Carrie sighed after a moment and brought her other hand from behind her back. I almost grinned when I realised she was holding a large bottle of Vodka.

Told you.

"Well you can't really have Vodka without the ice."

"Oh. No, I guess you can't."

"You gonna let me in then? Or do I have to stand here like a plonker. If I have to sit on your doorstep to drink this, you know I will."

Awkwardness over and the unsaid, but fully acknowledged, apology out of the way, I moved aside to let her through, resisting the urge to collapse onto the floor in relief.

"Oh, and kid?"

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"Get the glasses… and the chocolate."

As I shut my door and moved to the kitchen for the ordered supplies, I couldn't help a large cheesy grin from lighting up my face.

I'd got my sister back.

**Really hope you liked it! A full chapter on Carrie and Lucie fluff there dedicated to my two fangirling bezzies Lauren and Becki. I love them lots and they can tell me to shut up all they want but they are amazing sisters and I don't know what I'd do without them!**

**Please review!**


	8. what happens in the car stays in the car

"What the bloody hell happened to you lot?"

Mark's laugh echoed through the sitting room as he stopped dead in his tracks. Carrie's kids had pestered us into playing twister. We'd failed spectacularly.

Currently I had Carrie's arm round my neck in a loose headlock, while I'd half fallen on top of her. The kids, however, had escaped the pile-on and were pelting us with Smarties. I so blamed Carrie; they did get her for a mother.

"Could you help me up please Mark? And tell your wife to stop strangling me."

"Get off her, Carrie! And kids, you're meant to eat those. Carry on throwing them and you'll be picking them up without hands."

"So? We'd use our feet, then."

Joseph, the gobbier twin, had learnt to be just like his Mam. Luckily Mark knew how to handle him.

"Now, my boy, that'd be too easy wouldn't it? You'd have your hands and feet tied so you'd have to wriggle along and eat them all; even the ones under the settee with extra fluff."

The poor kid looked horrified at the thought and stopped causing trouble, even going as far as to run to his Mam for a cuddle. He'd inherited Carrie's 'milk it for all it's worth' skills.

"Careful Mark, neighbours will have you done for child cruelty if they hear you."

"They'll have a hard time." He grinned wickedly. "Old Arthur's as deaf as can be, even with an hearing aid! Besides, we haven't started beating them so the social don't need to worry yet."

"You're awful!" I laughed whilst Thomas, gobby number 2, piped up.

"You can't hit us, Dad. Mam said to sock anyone who tried."

"Did she lad? Well I bet she didn't say anything about tickling you to death then…"

The house was soon filled with shrieking and laughing as the tickle fight commenced. It was times like this when I felt so happy and loved; I was always included as part of the family. Even the kids called me Auntie Lucie… or Loopy if they were being brats.

"Alright, Dobby, that's enough." Carrie laughed at Joseph. "Ya Mam won't feed you if you carry on."

"You ain't feeding us Mam; Nana is."

They were all going to Carrie's parents' for dinner and, naturally, I'd been roped into going too.

"I still can't believe you called your kids 'Dobby' and 'Tiny Tim', you crazy woman."

Carrie had wanted to call her kids 'random' names whilst being normal so that her mother didn't kill her. Joseph had been christened Joseph Dobson Harwood, which had become Dobby, while Thomas was Thomas Timothy, hence Tiny Tim.

"The kids'll be legends, man! I wanted them to have memorable names."

"You mean you're actually letting them loose on the world? Oh the horror."

"Rude cow! Right, come on, time to go. Can you get the kids in the car Mark?"

"Aw Mam do we have to go? Nana's not dying yet, we can see her next month." Tim whined. Neither of the boys were thrilled at having to go to their grandparents' house. Nor was I for that matter.

Pauline Mayard was as uptight and as strict as could be; especially where her family was concerned. Everything had to be perfect and traditional otherwise you'd get a clip around the ear and a lecture that left you reaching for the bottle. It was safe to say Carrie was nothing like her mother.

"Don't be so rude, Timmy. We haven't seen your Nan and Grandad for a while now; it'd be good to have some family time."

"And I ain't family so I can just go…"

"Don't you dare." Carrie grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and pulled me back. "You promised you'd go and you're still meant to be making it up to me, so suck it up kid."

One stupid fight and I end up having to grovel for an entire millennium!

Finally, Carrie and Mark managed to get us all in the car after threatening to make us sleep the night instead of just staying for the evening. None of us really wanted to test out those stiff mattresses and itchy bed sheets that I was convinced were straight out of the 18th century.

"Mummy, Tim's looking awful pale. I think he might be car sick."

"Joe, darling, calling me Mummy immediately suggests that you're trying for a more emotional approach. Surely you know me better than that by now? Do you really think I'm the sort of person to be softened up so easily? Also, the car has to be moving for someone to feel car sick and Tim's complexion looks perfectly rosy to me."

"Alright, dude, no need to go all Sherlock on me…" Joe muttered, crossing his arms and slumping dejectedly in his seat.

Mark had started reversing out of the driveway; we were running out of time.

"Carrie, I don't feel so good… I think I've got a tummy ache."

"Bloody hell Luce, you're worse than the kids! Now all of you be quiet and let your dad drive."

All was silent for barely a minute before we got impatient again. Slyly, Joseph leaned across me to Thomas who was in a deep sulk and whispered a newly thought up plan that was just loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey Timmy, if Mam thinks you've broken your arm, maybe we'll get to stay at home."

"It wouldn't work," I whispered back to the pair, "having a broken arm means that your arm would be hanging at an unnatural angle… you'd have to do it for real to fool your Mam into buying it."

"Do you know how to break arms then Loopy?"

The kids were grinning like Cheshire cats. I felt evil.

"I can do a clean dislocation but I don't have any morphine on me." Unfortunately I'd forgotten to whisper quietly and Carrie has the hearing of a bat.

"I'll stick you with morphine in a minute Lucie Harper. And Joseph, if you dare try to break your brother's arm I'll gladly send you to your Nan's for a week in a gift wrapped box."

"That's cruel, Mam, even by your standards."

Carrie gave her kid a knowing look, which we all laughed at. Even so, we were all dead quiet and stopped trying to maim each other just in case so really was serious.

Car journey an hour later….

"Are we nearly there?" I moaned to Carrie, leaning round her seat and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Still got about 20 minutes to go, kid." She was fiddling with her phone, flicking through pictures of someone I recognised.

"Hey, is that Lana Parrilla?"

I leaned over a bit more to see. Carrie had a huge girl crush on the actress; so big was the obsession we were all against Carrie going to meet her. She'd almost definitely end up with a restraining order.

"Mark, your wife is looking at her girlfriend again."

Mark leaned over to peek at the picture. "You've got good taste babes; invite me along if you run off with her won't you?"

"Course I will. I'd miss your cheese toasties otherwise."

"Why's Mam got a girlfriend dad? You two are married."

Dobby was pushing past me to stare at his parents. It was clear he thought that his mother was crazy.

"Cause your Mam's greedy; she'd get bored otherwise."

"Rude! Don't listen to your dad, pet, he's a silly one."

"Then why did you marry Dad and not your girlfriend?"

I was nearly crying with laughter; the kid wasn't nearly old enough to appreciate the joke.

"Dad does the cooking remember? We need to keep him. Besides, your Nan demanded grandkids, which would have been a bit tricky if I'd married Lana. Your dad does have his uses."

Dobby was silent for a moment and then, all of a sudden, it dawned on him that she wasn't being completely serious.

"You're having me on, aren't you, Mam?"

Carrie burst out laughing, much to her son's dismay. "Aw, I'm sorry pet. Of course I don't have a girlfriend; your dad is too adorkable to be put aside"

"Adorkable? I am in the car you know." Mark had the cheesiest grin on his face; I was pulling sick faces at it.

"It's a perfect compliment, dear. You're un-swappable."

"Love you too."

"Jesus guys!" Tim shouted out suddenly. "Can we stop with the bloody domestic?"

Obviously shocked by his son's outburst, Mark pretty much slammed the breaks on and whirled round to face his cheeky son. "Where the hell did you hear that language?" We were all silent, waiting for it to click. Even Carrie looked slightly abashed. Whose household had he been living in for the past 7 years? Glancing at his wife, Mark rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh… well don't say it again"

It was obvious he was trying not to laugh, while Carrie was practically crying and clutching her sides. I was just full on hysterically laughing in the back, not even trying to hide it.

"Right we're nearly there, don't mention any of this to your Nan."

"Yeah," Carrie turned to face us seriously, "what happens in the car stays in the car, got it?"

"Aye, Captain!"

Then came loud shouts of protest as we each got a slap around the head.


	9. Looking through the glass

**Hey guys! New chapter for you, also it's my 18****th**** birthday today XD WOOOOP so lots of review pweeeaaassseee. Thank you to all that have reviewed and as always, this chapter is dedicated to my two brilliant and beautiful sisters, Becki and Lauren.**

"Carrie, love, how nice it is to see you at last."

Always formal, even with her family, Pauline was standing on the porch waiting to greet us as her guests; something she did every time we visited.

"Aw, Mam, you didn't need to wait for us. It's cold out. Let's get inside before we freeze."

"There's no need for the dramatics. I was simply looking forward to seeing my child and grandchildren."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both of the boys back-track a little as they noticed their grandma was heading straight for them. I could hardly contain my laughter as they were both grabbed and had the life squeezed out of them.

"I think Joe's gone blue, Mam." Carrie's emotionless voice heightened my amusement. But that soon ended as Pauline turned her attention onto me.

"Ah there you are Lucie dear, let us have a look at you then. I haven't seen you since last Christmas."

"I Skyped you at Easter, Pauline."

"Oh nonsense; all that technology is nothing to seeing each other in person."

Carrie was laughing at me behind her mother's back whilst I shot her a half pleading, half irritated look. "Right, Mam, can we go in now? The kids are starving."

"You're all just in time for dinner actually. The omelettes are ready."

As Pauline led us through the front door and into the hallway, I was still mesmerised by the building even though I had visited it many times before. The Mayards lived in an old, converted Victorian manor that had in total three floors, five bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was also a rather large garden that had orchids dotted around and was bursting with a variety of colourful flowers.

Once we'd taken our shoes and coats off we were led into the sitting room that again hadn't changed a bit and still had the yellow butterfly wallpaper that Carrie hates. She finds butterflies creepy.

"Norman? Carrie and Mark are here with the kids."

"And I'm here too!" I called out, not particularly overjoyed at being classed as one of the kids.

"It's about time!" Norman Mayard's familiar booming voice sounded out as he came from the kitchen and into the sitting room. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten where we lived."

"We did. I had to ask for directions twice."

Carrie actually wasn't joking. We really did get lost.

"Didn't you use the Satanav we got you for Christmas?"

"It's a Sat Nav, Dad, and it broke after Joe used it for a hockey ball replacement."

"Hey! You played with it too." Joe was quick to defend himself, looking at his mother in annoyance.

"Lucie did it as well. It was only me and Dad who thought they were being nutters." Thomas assured his Nan delightedly, leaving us three to glare at him in exasperation.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell your grandparents what you did with the jumper they got you?"

"Lucie! You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Well then, you'll learn not to grass on me again, kid."

"Alright you three that's enough!" Pauline shouted over the squabbling. "We don't need childish tantrums thank you."

With a last withering look at Thomas, I plonked myself down next to Carrie, who decided that now was a good time to be a sarcastic cow.

"Aw, baby, was the naughty boy being mean to you?"

"Bugger off, you know I hate it when people tell on others."

When I was younger, my brother would constantly try to get me into trouble with our parents for no reason at all, which meant I spent nearly every week grounded for something that I hadn't done. I never really forgave him for it because after my mum had died, I realised that all that wasted time could have been spent with her instead of me being sent to a room after an argument. I would never get that time back.

Carrie knew this and her face softened slightly. "Oh, kid, I'll have a word with him later. I don't think he was being deliberately spiteful."

"Nah, it's ok, I'm just a bit tired that's all. You know I've a short temper when I'm tired."

She chuckled at this; no doubt remembering the many times when I'd punched her because she'd woken me up too early or the time that I'd threw my tea over our boss because I'd pulled an all-nighter and he was being an arse.

However, today's tiredness was nothing to do with pulling an all-nighter or being woken up too early, nor was it to do with any of the day's events. It was to do with the constant travelling back and forth between my room and the TARDIS which seemed to be taking its toll, even though I still woke up feeling like I'd slept. Mind you, when you're running around a ship that goes on forever whilst an immature Time Lord chases you with water balloons, it's bound to wear you out…

"_Hurry up, Rory, they're gaining on us!"_

_I could hear the Doctor and Amy's footsteps coming closer as we legged it round another corner. Unfortunately I had never been that good at running and was relying on Rory to pull me along, but even he was tiring._

_"We should have armed ourselves better. Why did you use that last balloon?"_

_"Hey! I hit her right in the face, it was an awesome shot!"_

_"That is my wife you're talking about!"_

_"Yeah and you're on my team not hers, so don't be a traitor!"_

_At this moment in time I couldn't remember how we'd ended up running for our lives; I think it had something to do with finding a bag of balloons in the Doctor's jacket and then deciding to make a quick trip to the kitchen to fill them up. But in all fairness I hadn't actually thrown them first._

"_This is Amy's fault anyway, she chucked one at me!"_

_"You made them! How can you not expect her to be tempted to use them?"_

_"Well like you said; she's your wife."_

_With a tug of my hand, he pulled me through a door which led down yet another corridor. My guess was that the TARDIS had changed the entire layout to make it easier for us to run through without getting trapped, it had been fun at first but now I had an angry ginger after me and I really wanted to hide._

_"You do realise they're gonna catch us and they have a full bucket of balloons and I only have you to hide behind?"_

_"You're so lovely." Rory scowled at me. "By rights it should be you who gets hit… you told Amy she was a rubbish aim."_

_"I didn't know she'd take it personally!"_

_"I told you she was competitive. She once threw her chewing gum in a girl's eye to stop her winning the egg and spoon race!"_

_I gulped at this new bit of information. Amelia Pond was actually quite scary._

_"Well I aint getting no gum in my eye! We need to find somewhere to hide quick before we get killed."_

_"We'll try in here. The TARDIS likes you and if she heard that then…. oh…"_

_I was actually made speechless at what happened next and, with finding no words to speak aloud, I ended up cursing Rory and the TARDIS and our unluckiness. He'd managed to pull us into the room with the swimming pool and there was no way out other than the way we'd just come._

_"I can see how this could go wrong." Rory's face fell in defeat. "Maybe we could just sneak back–"_

_"Going somewhere husband?"_

_We both winced at this and were hesitant to turn around. Both The Doctor and Amy were standing in the doorway with __a__ smug looks on their faces; both holding a balloon which they bounced lightly up and down, ready to aim and win the battle._

_"Hey guys! Well, wasn't that fun? Listen I'm quite bored now… maybe we can do something else?"_

_"Why would we stop now when we're winning?" The Doctor grinned and leaned casually against the door._

_"You don't really want to do that, do you?" I nodded towards the balloon. "I thought we we're friends?"_

_"Oh we are, but when a friend calls your bowtie 'stupid', then a balloon to the face is justified."_

_"Aw why does it have to be my face?!"_

_"Alright that's enough." Amy shut us both up instantly. "I do believe we have a battle to win Doctor?"_

_Nodding at his companion, they both made a show of flexing their arms and taking aim whilst Rory and I were fighting each other to try and use the other as a shield. The first balloon hit me square in the back, causing me to squeal at the coldness and dive behind my team mate, which left him as an easy target and ended up with the second balloon hitting him right between the legs._

"_Haha! Rory you look like you've peed yourself!" I know it was immature, but the sight before me had me crying in hysterical laughter and I practically fell to the floor giggling._

_"Oh yeah that's really funny, but not as funny as this is…" Before I knew what was happening, he flung me over his shoulder and began strolling towards the pool. "Amy stop him! Chlorine ruins my hair!"_

_"It's chlorine free actually." She grinned, obviously still not over my comments on her aim. "I didn't want my hair ruining either."_

_"I'm sorry about what I said; your aim is brilliant… you've got a beautiful aim! Simply marvellous! Aw, come on Amy, you know I was only... eek!"_

_The water was absolutely freezing and I ended up swallowing a gob full. Spitting it out, I glared at the cretins who were too busy laughing to notice my suffering._

_"Why am I getting picked on? Rory said stuff too! I do believe it was him who shouted 'bring it on losers'."_

_"Oh yeah." Amy frowned at her husband, who was now staring wide eyed at her. "I remember that…"_

_Before he could protest Rory found himself being shoved in. He clung onto Amy's hand, causing her to fall and grab onto the Doctor who, at that point, had been day dreaming so was surprised when he found himself suddenly submerged in the water._

_"Well that didn't go to plan did it?" I laughed at the spluttering group, earning myself a splash from Amy._

_"Jesus, it's cold! Did the TARDIS do this on purpose?" The Scot glared up at the ceiling of the ship, whilst shivering dramatically to emphasise her point._

_"She has a sense of humour." The Doctor shrugged in defence of her beloved ship. "Poor girl would get bored otherwise."_

_"Get bored? You'd be amusement enough for the most bored person on the planet!"_

_The Doctor looked at me in mock outrage. "Are you calling me daft? You'll be sorry for that."_

_Soon, the room was filled with squealing and laughter as we all got caught up in a splash fight, none of us caring that we were still fully clothed nor did we mind the temperature anymore. It was simple fun between friends but to me it was the most important thing in the world because it made us all happy; the type of happiness that I seemed to be lacking in my own world, the happiness that made me feel complete and made me want to live every day to the full. It was only because I had Carrie that I managed to get through._

"_Hey, Lucie, are you ok?"_

_Amy was looking at me with concern. I realised that my feelings showed clearly in my expressions and I had to collect myself to hide them. I smiled and nodded my head._

_"I'm fine Amy, just tired."_

_I hated lying, because in truth I wasn't fine. I really didn't want to go._

"Kid? OI! Will you wake up Dolly Daydream?"

Carrie was waving a hand in front of my face, something I hadn't noticed, so I was startled when I finally did.

"Jesus, sorry I spaced out for a bit there."

"I noticed. Come on, Mam's been shouting us; dinner's ready."

Forcing a grin on my face, I got up and followed Carrie to the dining room where the people I loved and were practically family to me were sitting around a table and chatting happily. I felt so guilty that I was wishing them all away for another life; a life where I would never see them again.

But as I sat down with them, for the first time in my life, I felt different. I didn't feel like I was part of this family. I felt like I was the friend of their daughter who had come round for dinner; a guest in their home who was being treated with the simple kindness that was polite for a guest to receive.

I felt like I didn't belong.

**Well it looks like it's all changing here! Hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for more, because don't think you know all about Lucie, there's a lot more about her life still yet to be discovered!**

**Please review **** And if you have the time feel free to check out my other stories, I am currently looking for a beta for my Lord of the Rings story and for more readers and reviews because it hasn't got a lot of feedback yet **


	10. Stuck in my own world

Sorry for the late update guys! I've been so busy, but I updated my Sherlock story if anyone is a Sherlock fan!

Enjoy!

"I hope you haven't got self-esteem issues because lots of people are gonna get a great view of your arse."

With a shriek I tried to stand from where I was bent down, but only ended up colliding with the shelf above me, causing Carrie to burst into manic laughter as I crashed back onto the floor.

"Honestly love, you're such a klutz."

"Well it was you who scared me! What are you playing at, sneaking up on me like that?"

"Aw, you know me, kid; anything for a laugh." Grabbing my hand, she pulled me to my feet and mussed up my hair, even going as far as to place a dramatic kiss on where I'd banged my head. This girl was seriously losing it. "There we go, all better. What were you doing in my dad's bookcase anyway? You know he only has rubbish in there."

"Oh… err… I was just having a nosey. I wasn't looking for anything."

It was a struggle to keep my face passive once the words were out of my mouth. In truth I had actually been looking through her father's collection of factual books. He was into all the myths and legends novels and I was curious to see if there'd be anything about travelling between worlds in there. I didn't really want Carrie to know though; she thought I'd dropped the whole subject.

"Kid…you are alright aren't you?"

It was her tone that shocked me, rather than the sudden change in conversation. Her voice was full of concern and had a hint of sadness to it; she'd never been like that with me in all the time I'd known her. Carrie would rather laugh stuff off than be worried.

"Carrie, I'm fine–"

"No. Don't give me that." With a tug on my arm, she pulled me onto the couch so that I was sitting next to her. "You've been quiet all afternoon and when you think everyone's looking the other way you stop smiling and look sad. It's as if you're just putting on a brave face for everyone."

It made me feel a little bad that I thought she wouldn't notice. She was my best friend after all… my sister. I'd practically taken her for granted and thought she wouldn't care to notice.

"I'm sorry, I just thought–"

"You thought I'd be too busy to take any notice of you. Right?"

"You gonna stop cutting me off?"

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"You gonna keep answering my questions with a question?"

"You gonna stop questioning my questions with a question?"

"You gonna stop being bonkers?"

"You gonna stop carrying this argument on?"

"Do you want me to stop this argument?"

"Hell no, dude. This is amusing, don't you think?"

"I do think. But don't you think we'll run out of things to say?"

"Aw, don't worry about that. I'm in the moment."

"Mum… what are you doing?"

Joseph's little voice screeched into our ears as he appeared behind the couch. The sudden interruption caused me to scream once more and cling onto Carrie who, being used to this, was looking at her son with an un-amused expression on her face.

She sighed dramatically. "Great… moment's passed."

"Thank you for a great time, Mam. Dinner was great. It was so lovely to see you!"

We were all standing on the porch saying our goodbyes to everyone, but only Pauline braved the cold and stayed out to see us off whilst Norman escaped back inside, craving the warm fire and a repeat of Strictly.

"Carrie you really need to come up more often. Your dad and I aren't getting any younger you know!"

"Mam, I thank you for dinner and I get told to come up before you pop your clogs. That's not exactly how conversations are meant to go."

"Don't be cheeky, madam. Now come and give me a hug before you go. You're not too big for one, surely?"

"She ain't, Nan, but we are. Catch you later!" Tom yelled out to Pauline, rallying behind his dad to escape the tight clutches of the older woman but, with a traitorous grin, Mark reached behind him and grabbed the squirming boy, plonking him back into the arms of an unimpressed Grandma.

"Your mother is much older than you, Thomas, so you're definitely getting a cuddle."

"I meant mentally, Nan. The woman's like a two year old!"

"Yeah!" Joe piped up, coming to his brother's defence. "You should have seen her when we went to the park last week. It weren't us on those swings…"

"Alright you little brats. Get in the car before I punch you."

"Carrie! Don't speak like that to your children."

"Mam! They dis me and I get told off? No fair!"

"Oh do speak properly, dear. Now come on, you best head off; traffic will be manic at this time."

"Oh sure…" Carrie grumbled under her breath and made to storm off, "end the conversation just cause you know I'm right."

Obviously used to her moods, Pauline shook her head fondly and placed one last kiss on both her grandson's foreheads, much to their dismay, before turning to me and wrapping her arms around me.

"It was so good to see you again, dear. You must come up more often with Carrie and the boys; you are part of the family as well you know."

"I know Pauline." I'd heard this speech many a times before, but it still made me tear up. "We'll come up to visit again soon. I promise."

"Oi, loser, you coming?" Carrie yelled out from the car where she was sat in a sulk, with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. The childish act made us both burst into laughter and I had to lean onto the older woman for support, I had no idea why I was so emotional today but I couldn't help but descend into a giggle fit.

"Well, it looks like I'm off; the Evil Queen is calling."

"Aye, you can't keep Her Highness waiting…"

"Nah, she'll end up ripping my heart out." Pauline looked a little shocked at this statement and I laughed again. "Seriously, Pauline, you haven't seen _Once Upon a Time_? Man, you're missing out!"

"Oh, you children and your TV programs…" With one last squeeze of my shoulders, she pushed me towards the car. "Go on now, be off with you."

Pretending to be offended at being called a child, I sloped off in the same way that Carrie had done and dived into the back seat of the car, effectively landing on the kids.

"Oi, fatty, do you mind?" Joe protested and shoved me into the middle seat.

"Don't call the kid a fatty; I'd let the skinny cow eat you just to fatten her up a bit."

"Alright, guys, come on." Mark turned around and stared at us. "Can we have a nice relaxing drive without the squabbling and the insults? We're a nice and loving family, remember?"

"Of course we are, dude!" I grinned and plonked my feet on Tom's lap. "I'm off to sleep now… alright if I use your kids as cushions?"

"Sure, kid, get yourself comfy." Carrie threw me the cushion she kept in the car for long journeys.

Despite the kids' protests, we were all strapped in and the car was moving so they couldn't really do anything. With a grin at Mark, who was grumbling at how he was 'too old for this craziness', I settled down and let the gentle motion of the car lull me to sleep. It didn't take long seeing as I was knackered…

"Hey, Mam, you gonna tell her to get off me now?"

"Shh, love, let her sleep. Poor kid's had a hard week."

"And I'll have an even harder one if she does my knee in."

"When did you get so lippy?"

"Since I was old enough for you to teach me to be."

"Damn it! Meh… life's too short for regrets."

"Well aren't you cheerful."

"Oh hush, Mark, you know what I mean."

"Will everyone shut up and let me sleep?" I grumbled. The voices were annoying and I didn't want to wake up just yet; I was too comfy.

"Hey, loser… wake up, you're squishing the kids."

"Hey! You just told us off for trying to wake her up!"

Joe's complaining was the last straw and I finally came back to the land of the living, just as Carrie was about to throw her bottle of water over me.

"Your mother's evil. Get used to it. What time is it?" It was fairly dark outside, but we were still driving so we weren't home yet.

"Just after eight. You've been asleep for two hours kid… kid? You alright?"

The seemingly innocent bit of information had made me freeze and I was now looking at Carrie in horror. "Two hours? Really?"

"It's no big deal, what's up?"

She wouldn't be able to understand what was going through my head right now and I couldn't tell her; not in front of Mark and the kids and not when she didn't believe me. Seeing that she was still looking at me with concern, I shot her my best smile and shook my head.

"Nothing. I just didn't realise I'd slept for that long…"

Inside I was a wreck. I felt shaky and cold, as if a part of me had just been ripped out or as if I'd lost my only possession. I'd fallen asleep for two hours and hadn't gone anywhere. I hadn't gone to the Tardis and I hadn't even dreamed.

There had only been darkness.

Soooooo…..reviews?


End file.
